


Sunken Ships and Scarfs

by ThatOneFriendlyMonster



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Mer AU, Not my original idea, go check them out!, mer!virgil - Freeform, this is a story about Voidsides mer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFriendlyMonster/pseuds/ThatOneFriendlyMonster
Summary: Background knowledge for this fic.This is set way before Virgil meets Captain Roman. It is based off of a Mer au by Voidsides on Tumblr. Virgil owns a scarf he always has with him, but the au Voidsides has set up doesn’t explain how he got said scarf. So I gave it a shot!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Sunken Ships and Scarfs

**Author's Note:**

> So I did a thing. I fell in love with Voidsides mer au and just had to do something for it (you can find their Tumblr link below. I recommend checking them out! Their art is amazing and they’re very nice). I didn’t find any stories about Mer Virgil’s scarf, soooo here I guess. Enjoy!

The cool waves lapped lowly over the salty sea air, barley making a sound as they rolled along with the tides. A fish tail could be seen from afar, the owner of it a unique unknown species to most. All would assume it belonged to a whale or large eel, maybe even a sea serpent. All were wrong. The head of a young boy breached the surface of the water, shivering slightly from the cool night air above the murky depths of the sea. His finned ears splayed outwards as he stared above at the starlit sky. Young Virgil was in awe at the vast purple and blue hues, his black dilated pupils reflecting the galaxies above. It truly was a sight for sore eyes.

Then he saw it. For the first time in the young mer’s life, a beautiful light streaked across the sky, illuminating the dark sea around him. A shooting star was what he had heard it be called. Smiling, Virgil giggled a little at the sight, closing his eyes to make a wish. Little did he know, the small wish would come true in his future years of life. For now, he’d have to wander alone in the foreboding nightmares below. Ducking beneath the surface, he continued to live his lonely life.

He didn’t know from where he came, only knowing to keep his distance from everything. But the little mer had curiosity pooling in his veins. That was how he discovered the long precious material he draped around his neck for years onward.

The ship had sunk years ago, Virgil having remembered seeing it often times when he swam in the familiar waters. It frightened him at first glance. The large shattered pieces jutting from the sandy floor, ripped sails from wearing in storms, the abundance of sharks and large predators swarming the wreckage. It wasn’t the proper place for a small mer in their early years. Of course, passing over it time and time again just draws the curious nature out of you, doesn’t it?

For Virgil, it took about four months before he managed to convince himself he could explore the sunken treasure. And he did. He also found he enjoyed the large ship and even found beauty in the sea life growing there. Then he caught glimpse of it, floating inside a small doorway below the quarterdeck. Later, he would learn this was the captain’s cabin. A long black tail, not unlike his own, flowing in the breezes below the sea.

Another mer! Virgil had never seen another one, not one he could remember. Yet here before him another was! Flying towards the doorway, he reached out to let the mer know of his existence. Only this wasn’t a mer. It was a long black cloth attached to a weird looking human. It was a completely white human with no arms, legs or head and sticking out from a rusted metal pipe. It’s skeleton also had a large hoop puffing out around it, maybe some sort of armor? A strange sight, truly. There were other scraps of cloth hanging down from the human, blue and green pieces, but the black tail looking piece was much more entertaining to little Virgil.

The long piece of fabric wrapped itself around the mer’s arm, almost as if giving him a hand to hold onto. It felt soft and was a strange feeling to Virgil. He had never been touched by another for so long. It was a welcoming feeling, one he was almost scared to lose. Removing the cloth was more difficult than Virgil had anticipated. It was attached to other pieces of blue fabric, wrapped around the waist and dripping down the weird skeleton of the human. Yes, this was most definitely some sort of protection for the human. The damn thing was keeping all the cloth on itself, as if a pirate refusing to let go of their treasure.

With a final jerk, Virgil managed to yank the cloth off. He fell back with the force of it and found himself spinning in the sea out the door of the Captain’s cabin. Steadying himself, the young mer discovered the long piece of fabric wrapped against his body tightly. It felt…wonderful. So silky soft and warm, like someone wrapping their arms around him to keep him safe and happy. He sighed with pure bliss and started to relax in the feeling he had. Sadly, the calm had to moment end.

A swish of a tail, and Virgil almost lost his arm. The large predatory white shark snapped at him and charged. Virgil didn’t have much time to react to the sudden attack of the creature. Yelping, he jumped out of the way, swimming far from the ship. He heard the shark’s fins rapidly following close behind. This was it, wasn’t it? He was going to die here in the teeth of the Great White. There was no way a young mer such as himself would ever be able to escape this predator. No way-

The noise behind him faded to nothing as he started to focus on it. Looking back, he saw the shark turn away, not sparing a glance back at the young mer. He almost cried. Almost. Something around his neck and torso caught him by surprise, stopping whatever emotion that was starting to weld up inside. The black scarf flowed around him, like a protective bubble blocking out all the danger. If you were to look at it from far away, Virgil and his scarf would look ginormous. Scary even, if you were to not know what it was. The scarf did more than just comfort that day, it saved Virgil’s life.

  
He would never come to realize the simple truth of what happened that night. The shark  _ fled _ . It was afraid of Virgil’s size. Or what size he seemed to be. The little mer smiled, squeezing the precious cloth in his fingertips, letting all his anxiety flood away into it. You might’ve seen the long black scarf from the shore, thinking it be a sea serpent or dangerous eel. But do not worry, it is no danger. It is but a young mer living his calm life. At least, until the next ‘shark’ enters his life…

**Author's Note:**

> https://voidsides.tumblr.com
> 
> Here’s the link! Go check them out!! I hope you all enjoy my short story!


End file.
